


Sleepy cuddles

by Dragon (hyperpixy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragon Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpixy/pseuds/Dragon
Summary: Dragon Magnus cuddling with Alec
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Tales of Malec & Dragons





	Sleepy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Curse, A Choice, A Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009987) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair), [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting). 




End file.
